


Jon's Big Feet

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shoe Kink, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	Jon's Big Feet

Jon has really big feet.

He never thought much of it. Only the occasional annoyance at the local shoe store that didn’t sell his size was all that ever came up about them. He also couldn’t forget the few random times that girls had tried using the awful pick up line, “you know what big shoes mean, right?” But he never thought it was anything remarkable.

Sure, it was a bit strange. He wasn’t the tallest of men. He was a bit on the stouter side if anything. When he was a teenager, he remembered his big feet made him look even more gangly than usual. He was incredibly thin, with long awkward hair and clown feet to match. But now, as he managed to put on some serious weight in muscle, he thought his shoe size complimented him if anything. He considered himself fairly attractive, now that his hair was styled in an impeccable curly fashion and his biceps could fill out his shirtsleeves. But he never included his feet as being on the list of things that made him hot.

That is, until he met Satin.

His roommate was a fun-loving gay guy, who always joked that if Jon weren’t straight, they’d be fucking. Jon had never even kissed a man before, but the comments always made him blush a bit. Satin was a very pretty boy. He had smooth skin, black hair like his own, and delicate features. There had been a few intrusive drunken thoughts that often led to him imagining what it would be like to have Satin between his legs.

Nothing had prepared him, however, for one fateful night where he was getting ready for a date. He had come home from work rather swiftly, and was quickly changing into a better outfit. As he scrambled to throw on a black t-shirt to match his equally black jeans, Jon realized he couldn’t find one of his favorite shoes. Jon was a sucker for all black outfits, and his white sneakers always gave a great splash of color to his wardrobe. Only this time, the right one was missing.

He searched through the pile of clothes that covered the floor. He checked in the hallway, the bathroom, and even the kitchen. It seemed very odd to him, that only one shoe would be missing. Perhaps, Jon thought, Satin might know.

And so, in his mad rush against time, Jon bypassed all flat mate conventions and opened the door to Satin’s room before knocking.

“Satin, have you seen my—”

Oh. He started back a bit, utterly shocked. His eyes darted to the bed, only to find a completely naked Satin, with one hand wrapped around his cock. The other hand pressed a white sneaker, Jon’s white sneaker, directly to his face, with his eyes closed in ecstasy. As soon as he heard the door fly open, Satin knew he had been caught. He shot up in the bed, eyes in total bewilderment, and accidentally dropped Jon’s shoe onto the ground.

“I—uhh,” he stuttered. He knew nothing he could say could pass off as an explanation. He was jerking off to the smell of Jon’s well-worn sneaker. His eyes welled slightly with tears and his cheeks blazed a painful red. He was absolutely mortified.

But Jon recovered from the initial shock at lightning speed, and, to his credit, mumbled a quick “thanks” before grabbing his shoe and nearly running out the front door. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had seen, and had no idea how to process it. His pressing erection that sprang up, however, only added a deeper level to the confusion. So Jon, hopping on one foot while putting his shoe on the other, got into his car to head down to meet a girl at a restaurant, with his thoughts and boner directed entirely to the image of a naked Satin gorging himself on the smell of his sneaker.

Satin, meanwhile, let out an exasperated cry. He could not believe himself. He could not believe how little control he had, and how stupid he could be. It was certainly not the first time that a sneaky little Satin had stolen into Jon’s bedroom in order to snag one of his sneakers. The white ones, which always seemed to make Jon’s feet look bigger than they already are, were always his favorite. And yes, he knew it was sick. He knew how sick and disgusting he was. What kind of person gets off on such a thing? Jon was a great friend and an excellent roommate. But Satin’s lust had to get the better of him, and ruin a perfectly good relationship. He completely violated Jon’s trust in the most humiliating of ways.

The humiliation, however, added a particularly disturbing twist of arousal. Satin’s fantasies always seemed to lead to him getting caught. And in all truth, how could he help it? Jon was incredibly hot. And Satin had always loved his feet. Ever since he moved in, a part of him could never forget just how beautiful Jon’s feet were. With particularly self-loathing thoughts, Satin quickly finished jerking off and left the apartment. He needed fresh air and, more importantly, a stiff drink.

All the while, on his way to the bar, Satin could not help but cringe at the exchange. The absolute surprise on Jon’s face made Satin shove his face into his hands and cringe. He was no better than a pervert. He was just another lonely gay guy who lusted after his straight male friends.

All the while, however, Satin could also never get the image of Jon’s feet out of his head. He had never seen Jon naked, but imagined his toned body—his pale skin and the happy trail of hair that led from his stomach to his crotch. Satin couldn’t help but get hard again as he imagined Jon’s dick. He couldn’t help thinking of his face between Jon’s legs, his mouth open wide crammed full of his cock—with Jon’s strong fingers gripping his hair and and his balls bouncing off of his chin. Or of Jon ramming him from behind, with his thick length going in and out of his tight hole. Satin was no stranger to fantasizing about Jon. And only after a few solitary drinks, and plenty more self-loathing, could Satin work up the courage to go home again, hopefully straight to bed. He could only hope that Jon would never mention it again, and life could carry on just as it had before. He could hope—but he could not believe.

He opened the door to a strange sight. Jon was already home. Alone. Sitting on the couch with only the dim lights turned on.

Satin’s face burned with shame, and he gripped the sleeves of his jacket in anxiety.

“Jon?” he squeaked out.

Jon turned to face him. He seemed cool and collected, which only made Satin all the more nervous. Satin walked hesitatingly over to him, standing before him and trembling all over.

“Jon, do you wanna talk?”

“I think you owe me an apology,” he said smoothly.

Satin couldn’t help it, but he started sputtering out sorries and excuses and was on the verge of tears once more. Jon watched him, watched as he was nearly babbling nonsense out of fear, before simply nodding his head.

“I’m glad you’re sorry,” he said slowly, “but I think I deserve something a bit more.”

Satin was confused. He furrowed his brow, bit his lip, tugged his sleeves. He had no idea what Jon had in store for him.

“Take off your pants.”

Now, Satin could only stare. He thought he had heard him wrong. What could he mean? Why would he take his pants off? What was he going to do?

“Satin,” Jon repeated calmly, “I’m not asking. Take your pants off.”

Oh. Satin’s face went crimson again. The tone in Jon’s voice could hardly be misinterpreted. But still…he was scared. As he cowered before Jon’s penetrating gaze, Satin could feel his cock stiffen in his jeans. Despite all of his fears, Satin couldn’t help himself. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and slid the tight pants down off his ankles.

“Good boy,” Jon said warmly.

Satin had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. His underwear, brightly colored as usual, was far too small to hide the throbbing erection that tented out from his body. He felt ashamed that Jon could see it. It was weirdly humiliating, but it just made Satin’s cock ache all the more.

“Now, Satin” Jon continued, “take off the rest of your clothes.”

Satin couldn’t help but obey. He thought he was dreaming, as he delicately slipped out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. All that was left was his underwear.

“Jon, I—”

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Jon cut him off.

After a split-second of hesitation, Satin pulled off his briefs and let his cock jut out into the air. He could hardly look Jon in the eyes anymore, and kept turning his head to avoid his gaze.

Jon lingered. He let the moment sink in, letting himself take all of Satin’s naked body in. He was a beautiful boy, and Jon was surprised that seeing another man’s cock only spurred him on even more. Truth be told, Jon was just as nervous as Satin was—he just did all he could to hide it.

“Good boy,” Jon said again, “now, I want you to get on your knees.”

Satin submitted. He could hear his racing heart, as he got on equal level with Jon’s legs. He couldn’t help but eye the jutting bulge in Jon’s pants, and nearly whined from how aroused he was. When Jon saw this, he could only smirk.

“You’ve been a bad boy today, Satin.”

Satin nodded slightly in agreement.

“Like I said before,” Jon said while leaning forward, putting his arms on his knees as if he were talking to a child, “I think you owe me an apology.”

Jon then reached down, and slowly slipped his feet out from his sneakers, never breaking eye contact with the boy in front of him.

“I had to leave my date early,” he explained, “because all I could think about was you.”

Satin couldn’t help but move his eyes down Jon’s body directly to his feet. Jon was wearing white ankle socks that hugged the skin tightly, letting the outline of his toes show through. Once again, Satin could not help but be astonished at just how big they were.

Jon drank in the attention he was getting, and flexed his toes. He could see Satin’s cock jump from the motion.

“I think you should kiss it better.”

Jon stretched his leg out, offering his socked foot towards Satin’s naked body. Without missing a beat, Satin bent forward and kissed the broad top of Jon’s foot. He kept his hands entwined behind him, allowing just his mouth to have contact with the man’s body before him.

“Yeah, baby. That’s a good boy,” Jon sighed. The feeling of Satin’s lips was just as he had imagined it. The boy’s mouthwatering attention to his foot made Jon’s cock leap in his pants. The devotion and the control was incredibly erotic, but he didn’t want to move things too quickly. He simply let Satin have his way with him.

He lifted his leg up, pushing his huge foot up against Satin’s face. The boy pushed back against it, his mouth kissing and tonguing the white fabric. The length of Jon’s foot ran longer than that of Satin’s head, with his sole against his chin and his toes curling over the front of Satin’s hair. Satin was a fairly small man, and his petite frame emphasized the massive size of Jon’s foot. He worked it up and down his face, letting him mouth at his sole and then breathe in between his toes. Jon was absolutely mad with power, and he had to clench his hands to keep them from stroking his cock, knowing that he would bust way to early. He had more plans with Satin, and was not going to cum this early.

“You’ve been a very good boy for me, Satin,” Jon groaned, “now how about you open that little mouth of yours for me?”

Satin obeyed. He closed his eyes, and opened his mouth as widely as possible. His lips, flushed from the contact, glowed red as they stretched open. Jon moved his foot down Satin’s face before shoving the toe in his mouth. Satin wasted no time, and moaned without abandon as he sucked the tip of Jon’s foot. His big toe stretched the small mouth almost to its limit.

“Ahh, fuck, Satin. Come on, get more of it down. I know you can.”

Satin moaned in agreement, and inched his lips further down Jon’s foot. He could feel the tip of the toe brush against the back of his throat, and he gagged slightly.

“Fuck yeah,” Jon moaned, and tried ramming more of his foot inside Satin.

The small man desperately tried to work his mouth around the impossibly large appendage. He managed to stretch his lips wide enough to get all of Jon’s toes in, and he swallowed enough of it to get to the ball of his foot. Jon, however, was relentless, and kept pushing further until Satin was gagging constantly. At last, he pulled his foot out.

“Fuck! That’s so hot,” Jon grunted, rubbing his sock against Satin’s cheek. The small man moaned and jerked his hips back and forth, desperate for contact as his cock pulsated with desire.

“Now Satin, I need you to lie on your back.”

Satin flipped around immediately, lying flat on his back, with his head turned towards Jon. He could see directly up Jon’s body, and watched as he took the sock off of one foot. Jon planted both feet on each side of Satin’s head, and tenderly stroked his face with his soles.

“Say, ‘Ahh’” Jon ordered, sticking his tongue out in demonstration.

When Satin opened his mouth again, Jon shoved his sock inside. Satin moaned as loudly as he could with the fabric filling his cheeks. He bucked into the air, desperately begging for friction against his swollen cock. Jon moved his bare foot down Satin’s chest, until the tip of his toe touched his aching length. As Satin nearly jumped from the contact, Jon put his other socked foot directly on top of his face.

Satin writhed against Jon’s foot, thrusting his hips to get as much contact as possible. The sight was too much for Jon, and he at last unbuckled his jeans and pulled his cock out from the confines, already drenched in precum. He cooed at Satin as he pleaded to be touched, moaning around Jon’s sock.

“Ahh, that’s my good boy,” and he curled his socked toes over Satin’s nose and face. He could feel Satin breathing in deeply as he held his foot against him. All the while, he toyed with Satin’s cock, barely stroking it with the bottom of his foot as he kept him in such agony.

But, as desperately as he tried, Jon could not keep patient any longer. His cock was leaking profusely and needed contact just as badly as Satin did. After soaking in the last moments of domination, he moved down from the couch and grabbed the bottle of lube he had just bought and had hid under the couch. Jon looked Satin in the eyes, and stroked his fingers down his face.

“Now Satin,” he said gently, “I need you to listen to me.”

Satin’s eyes focused in on him, and, despite the ravenous look in them, staid still. He bit harder down on the sock between his lips.

“I want to fuck you, Satin.”

Satin moaned, grabbing at Jon’s hand.

“I want to fuck you. I want to shove my cock into your ass and fuck you. I want to shoot my load inside you. Will you let me?”

Satin nodded, already flipping around and presenting his ass to Jon.

Jon swore under his breath and quickly got to work. He slathered the lube up and down the tight hole, making sure he was well prepared. Jon’s cock was throbbing, aching to get inside that perfect ass, and he could feel his balls weigh down from the backed up cum.

“Oh, fuck, Satin,” he moaned, grabbing Satin by the hips and pulling him up to the level of Jon’s waist, “I’m gonna pound it in hard. Can you take it.”

Jon could hear a mumbled yes through the fabric of his sock.

So, he spread the plump cheeks apart, bearing the pretty little hole for himself. He lined his cock up to the entrance, wondering quickly how he could fit his cock inside it, before starting to thrust in.

“Ohhhh, fuck!” Jon yelled, as the head of his cock sank inside Satin’s ass. The ring of muscle was overwhelmingly tight, and Jon could feel it contract as it fought against the intruding cock.

Satin screamed between the sock, feeling Jon’s dick break through his clenched muscles. The pain was surreal, but Satin’s cock lurched at the contact and bounced up and down as Jon thrust further in.

The tight hole gaped as it swallowed in Jon’s cock, stretching wider and wider to accompany the girth. The inside of Satin was warm and velvety, and pulsated wildly around Jon’s length. He continued to sink in, until he was balls deep inside his roommate.

“Ahh, fuck! I’m gonna drive it in rough now,” he warned, “get ready.”

Satin clawed at the carpet, arching his back to allow Jon better access, and braced himself.

Jon pulled out to the tip, and rammed his cock back in all the way. Satin’s wild screaming urged him to thrust harder, and speared the boy from tip to hilt with each blow. The tight hole repeatedly clenched tighter and tighter around the length.

“Fuck, Satin! Fuck, you are so tight. Take this cock!” Jon yelled out. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, and was only slightly ashamed at how he was talking just now.

Jon fell forward, wrapping his buff arms around Satin’s throat, as he continued to hump him with unyielding fury. He bit the back of his neck, grunting with every thrust, and squeezed more tightly around the boy’s frame.

Jon’s balls continued to grow in weight and size, and they slapped against Satin’s skin each time he pounded inside.

“I’m going to cum so deep inside you,” Jon whispered in Satin’s ear, “I’m going to shoot my load straight up your ass. How do you like that, huh? You dirty pervert, smelling other people’s shoes.”

Satin cried in ecstasy, gritting his teeth against the pleasure and the pain.

“You love this cock, don’t you?”

Jon sat back up on his knees, pulling Satin’s ass along with him. He pounded against the soft flesh as hard as he could, watching the small man sway from the force of his thrusts.

He threw his leg up towards Satin’s head, and used his bare foot to push his face deeper into the ground. Feeling Jon’s enormous foot was the last push that Satin needed, and he whined desperately as he felt his orgasm wind up.

Jon’s grunts turned into screams, as his cock rammed Satin’s hole again and again. He pushed his huge foot harder against Satin’s face, completely covering it from the size of it, and then he heard Satin cry out. Thick ropes of Satin’s cum sprayed from his dick as he bit down on Jon’s sock.

The force of Satin’s orgasm caused his ass to contract, clenching down on Jon’s dick once more.

“Ahhh, fuck! I’m going to fucking cum!” Jon yelled.

He scrunched up his face, and slammed his hips against Satin’s one last time. His heavy balls welled up and started churning, and he gripped Satin’s waist hard enough to leave bruises.

“Fuck, take that load! Ahh!”

Jon’s entire body tensed as his cock spurted where it was lodged deep in Satin’s ass. He grunted with each rope that pulsated from his balls, as he felt it shoot down the length of his dick deep inside Satin. His cock seemed to grow in size as it throbbed, stretching out Satin’s hole even further.

“Ahh, yeah take that fucking load!”

Satin shrieked as he felt the cock pulsating inside him. Jon’s thick cream spurted against his walls, and he could feel it well up inside him. With every jet of cum, Jon pressed harder against him and shoved his face further into the ground with his foot. Jon’s foot clenched down on Satin’s head, and his toes curled into his hair with every wave of cream that entered him. Satin felt like it stretched out his hole as it filled him up.

At last, Jon’s cock finished spurting. He pulled out slowly, and his cum dripped out of the well-used hole. Satin fell forward, lying flat on his stomach and feeling entirely spent. His own cum had now certainly stained the carpet, but he didn’t mind as he lay on top of it.

Jon focused on breathing as he cooled down from his orgasm. He would let the shame and awkwardness plague him later. For the time being, he reasoned, he should just enjoy the afterglow.

When Satin turned to face him, Jon didn’t quite know what to say. Instead, he just stroked his roommate’s hair with his foot, and decided that it wasn’t quite time to discuss things yet.

Satin happened to agree, and both just breathed.


End file.
